


【GuP】【まほみほ】玉碎瓦全

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.11.14發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）這篇是寫給朋友的生日禮物。雖然並沒有很黃爆，但我認為有些用詞已經太露骨了所以列為R18





	【GuP】【まほみほ】玉碎瓦全

　　 _妳不要再想解脫，因為悲傷已是最美的遺物了。_

 

　　『這個月妳回家嗎？』  
　　彷彿當下還能夠聽到，姊姊的聲音，到底是帶著期望呢、還是僅止於問候呢，淡然卻謹慎的語氣，這麼說出來了。話語只要一說出口，彷彿就會成真，尤其是真穗說的話，美穗想那大概是因為她所習慣使用的語氣的關係。  
　　按下電鈴之後視死如歸地站在家門口，美穗低著頭暗自緊張會是母親來開門，或是父親，兩者都不是她所期望的，她想，如果是菊代小姐就好了呢。  
　　嚴格來說，人類這種生物是不會說實話的，即使一個人有坦露真心的誠意，語言本身就是扭曲的媒介。更何況人有時並沒有辦法誠實，為了禮貌，為了長大，為了邏輯，為了保持平衡。美穗覺得禮貌是很重要的，所以她願意接受隨之而生的不方便。  
　　只是她不喜歡真穗對著自己講話時垂下來的眼神，好像在說，妳是個小孩、妳不知道世界的險惡、妳需要我的保護；好像不斷在強調，誰是姊姊誰又是妹妹；好像她的姊姊在詢問她時，總帶著一絲絲被拒絕的期望。

　　──來應門的是真穗。  
　　「妳回來了。」真穗微笑著說，溫和安靜，自然地接過她手上的袋子。  
　　兩人走過長廊，遇見菊代小姐，管家一點也不訝異似地向她低頭致意。戶外人工造景的庭院裡傳來流水聲，她偏頭瞥了一眼，正好瞧見蓄水的小竹筒咚地敲在石頭上。想起在得知真穗將離開家登上學園艦的那一晚，自己待在真穗房間裡，盯著衣櫃的木紋，聽著水聲，過了半晌，被嘴角滲入的鹹味喚回注意力，抬起右邊袖子卻發現已無乾燥的空間，只能用左袖擦乾，榻榻米地板上有幾滴水珠，她如同庭院中盛裝了流水的竹節，被思緒灌滿後又倒出幾滴淚。不知道過了多久，由於側躺的緣故半邊身體痠麻不已，她想翻身，但右手臂不太受控制，於是她用身體的力量躺倒，整個背壓到一隻手掌上，她嚇了一跳，鎮定下來之後，硬生生停住就要反彈起身的動作。  
　　『……天氣還很涼，如果妳不打算回房間的話，至少進來被子裡面吧。』手掌的主人這麼說，她還想繼續鬧彆扭，把臉別過去，臉頰卻被按住了。真穗連人帶著被子翻過來把她壓在底下，順勢也將被壓在她身下的那隻手抽出來，用兩手去抹她的臉。  
　　『姊姊…妳好重。』  
　　『那妳認輸，求我放過妳。』  
　　『…才不要！』她鼓起臉頰，一個用力翻身逆轉了情勢，坐在姊姊身上，瞪著仍帶淚花的眼睛。  
　　『我輸了，』真穗笑說，卻突然坐起來『妳贏了，被子給妳。』  
　　那天晚上的姊姊，用棉被將她裹了個嚴實，自己縮在一邊，一會兒之後佯裝可憐兮兮的模樣，說好冷，問她可不可以分一點棉被出來，所以那晚她們又難得的睡在同一個被窩裡了，那晚的真穗笑得很開心。  
　　想想那大概是她最後一次見到姊姊開心的笑容了，從此以後的西住真穗似乎只會微笑。  
　　真穗上國中之後，一個月回來家裡一次，會帶一些學園艦上的點心給她，通常是最後一週的禮拜六和禮拜天，於是下一個禮拜一成了她最寂寞的時候。寂寞的時候，她就待在戰車裡，好在隔天打起精神。她又想，真穗每次都帶點心回來，是不是因為不知道自己也會去讀黑森峰呢。  
　　  
　　美穗把行李放好後，她們坐在和室桌前，真穗切著羊羹。原本她說不用了，馬上就要吃晚餐，但真穗說還是吃吧，這個再不吃會過期的。現在是下午五時一刻，茶杯和羊羹的影子拉得很長，在木製家具的房間裡有夕陽和黑夜。  
　　──妳再不回來就要過期了。真穗又說。  
　　她們吃完點心，喝完茶，中間菊代進來問要不要替她拿居家服過來，她說晚一點吧，真穗趁菊代收拾杯盤時離開了一會兒，美穗一邊幫忙、一邊與對方閒聊起來，畢竟也有好些日子沒見面了，等到真穗回來，管家便退出去留她們兩個人獨處。  
　　「姊姊，妳去好久，是吃壞肚子了嗎？」她問，一邊拿來被放在方桌一隅的羊羹包裝查看。  
　　「我去告訴母親妳回來的事情。」  
　　她一下子僵住動作。  
　　「她沒有說什麼……只說有事情，晚上不在家裡吃飯了。」  
　　「…突然有事嗎？」  
　　「不，」真穗搖搖頭，看起來好像在笑，美穗有點懷疑是不是自己看錯了「只是忘了告訴我，和菊代小姐。」  
　　「怎麼辦…還有六天呢…」  
　　「只住一個禮拜嗎？」  
　　「學校還有事。」  
　　「這樣啊。」真穗轉過去對著桌面，可是上頭已經被收拾得空無一物了。  
　　美穗低下頭，她想姊姊大約也知道無心與有意的分別，她並不想與她談論母親的事情，但那卻可能是最重要的一件事情了。母親的愛使她有種彆扭混入威壓的感覺，即使離開了家，轉入新的學校，每次她查看戶頭裡的存款，無法正眼面對遑論欣然接受，彷彿其後有個連鎖的難以斬斷的指責甚至指控，萌生了錢等於愛的誤解，當一個人願意供養妳，尤其那人是需要工作掙錢的，錢的流轉就變得好似愛的奉獻。那時的她，夜晚將自己關在狹小的一人房中清醒著，抱著她的第一隻BOKO，生送她這第一隻BOKO的人的氣。沒有人能明白她的怒氣，紗織さん…應該是紗織さん吧，告訴她即使自己說了生氣，卻還是這樣的態度，大概也不會有任何人相信的。這種時候她就想起來真穗說過的話，說習慣於遭人誤解，忙著工作，便無暇在意；說其實妳無能為力，只能拚了命的不斷提升自己──而後總有一天，一切都會好的。  
　　真穗說的話總是這樣，有著令人相信的魔力，卻又微妙地引人質疑。  
　　「總覺得姊姊，會到很遠的地方去。」於是她說。  
　　「…為什麼這──」  
　　「──無時無刻，」美穗打斷她「我無時無刻不這麼想。從好久以前開始，妳給我這樣的感覺。」  
　　畢竟總是說著，只要美穗能快樂就好了，這樣的話。  
　　這些來來去去的，感覺是某種意思，但也不必是什麼，她非常清楚。她清楚，對真穗來說離開的未嘗不是自己；她清楚，真穗是代表著西住流、要當選手的人。

　　因為母親不在家用晚餐的關係，她們決定開著二號戰車到超商買東西吃。  
　　「等妳畢業之後也會有人來找妳簽約的。」  
　　「我大概…還是想讀大學。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　「想要看看大學是怎麼樣的。」  
　　「那麼我就等美穗告訴我大學好不好玩了。」  
　　「……姊姊妳不想讀大學嗎？」  
　　「沒有那個必要。」真穗從她手中拿走空掉的塑膠袋，塞進另一個塑膠袋裡，開始收拾──她們把食物擺在戰車的鋼板上「就像妳交到了朋友，我為妳開心。我不擅長交朋友，也不需要──大概、除了必要的應酬之外。但是妳、妳這個樣子，我很開心。」  
　　「妳總是這樣，」她垂頭喪氣地說：「總是委屈自己。」  
　　「並沒有委屈，」真穗揉揉她的頭髮，爬進駕駛座，如同嘆息一般的聲音本就不大，從戰車裡傳出來，她卻聽得一清二楚：「我只是覺得，只要美穗能幸福就好了。」  
　　她稍稍瞪大了眼睛，緊了緊手──看吧，這個人，又這麼說了，雖然從快樂變成了幸福。她並不是又迷惘起來，或許自己從來沒有迷惘過，那些都不是迷惘，甚至不能算戰鬥，只是掙扎。她的姊姊，就是不管贏得了多少比賽、無論交了多少朋友、就算咬牙堅持著自己的戰車道終於到了有結果的那一天，依然──她的姊姊，就是她依然無助的理由。  
　　明明，善與惡都是偏見，更何況那些小於善惡、雖然也更複雜於善惡的事物呢？美穗不想當麻木的人，所以她才會是今天這個樣子，麻木的過程有兩種：無暇思考如何到達山頂，只顧著往上爬而麻木；或者在行動之前就先放棄，執著於為思緒而思緒，最終麻木。她不想成為麻木的人，於是像固執守護著什麼一樣，眼皮被剪下似的直愣愣盯著，用又痛又癢的眼睛盯著所見的真實世界。  
　　回去的路上下起雨來，雨不小，從院子走回屋裡的幾秒之內兩個人都淋溼了，她們便匆匆放下東西進了浴室。

 

　　＊

 

　　「……妳看起來還是不像玩戰車的孩子。」  
　　「妳是說我看起來不怎麼強壯嗎？」  
　　真穗搖搖頭，閉上眼睛靠在浴缸邊緣。  
　　「玩戰車的孩子看起來應該是怎麼樣的？」美穗問，語調單純，不像是有什麼不滿的樣子。  
　　──反正不像妳這麼迷人，她沒怎麼留意地想，又隨即因為這個想法而嚇了一跳，面上表情雖然不變，身體卻猛然坐直。她正要思考如何解釋自己的突兀之舉，卻看見對面的美穗低著頭將視線垂落在水面。而這個浴缸真是太大了，沒有什麼實際用途，只是讓她們距離得如此遠。  
　　「可以的話，我也不想只留一個禮拜。」美穗盯著自己的腳趾說：「不久之後妳就要離開了。」  
　　「又不是不能見面了。」她試著安慰，妹妹只是輕輕晃了晃腦袋，看起來像是只有頭髮在擺動。  
　　她挪動身子，雙膝跪下來向前傾，儘管動作不大卻還是弄出嘩嘩水聲，她抬手去撥開美穗的劉海，手指帶來的水珠沿著那張臉滑下去，又滴回浴缸。美穗沒有動，只是抿著嘴唇翻起眼睛來看她，由下往上看的眼神，她很喜歡。  
　　「妳怎麼了？」  
　　「…我好難過讓人難過。」  
　　「……我不清楚妳所說的是哪一種情形，但是大部分時候，我們只能做好自己。」  
　　「我知道…妳總是這樣告訴我，」美穗吸了吸鼻子「我不知道該怎麼做的時候，妳總是會告訴我正確的方向，妳是最好的姊姊了。」  
　　聽見妹妹這麼說，她卻頓時感覺呼吸困難起來。僅僅只年長了一歲而已，其實什麼都沒能做到的自己，什麼都沒能回答的自己。有時眼前會有東西在閃爍，莫約是她能扮演好一個優秀姊姊的微小希望，有時候它會出現，努力趕走她的痛苦，但總是消失得如同出現時一樣突然。  
　　她想起好多年前美穗指著母親書桌上的一塊石硯，問她說：硯台若能回到河裡，還能是一塊石頭嗎？  
　　──我不知道，我真的不知道，對不起，美穗，對不起──  
　　「我能為妳做些什麼嗎？」她有些艱難的繼續說道，努力不顯露出動搖的樣子，也不移開相接的視線。  
　　美穗突然偏了偏頭，那反應好像是聽到了什麼奇怪的話語而疑惑起來似的──給人的這種感覺一瞬間就消失了，她靠過來，嘴湊到了真穗耳邊，僅僅只用了短促的一口氣而沒有聲帶參與，說：  
　　「抱我。」

　　……欸？  
　　她愣愣的瞪著美穗濕潤的眼睛，在大腦能夠處理接收到的資訊之前，更快的是對於妹妹即將落淚的反射反應，她太過用力的用手臂圈住對方，美穗帶著鼻音笑說──不是這種抱──然後舌頭滑過她的頸側。  
　　她猛地退後，雙手緊抓住妹妹兩臂，在視線再次相接時兵敗如山倒，她知道自己連表情都動搖得不像話，明明平時是沒有表情的，努力想做也覺得疲憊。  
　　感覺先是從臉上開始，然後下到胸口與腹部。她突然有一個念頭：要是這世界上從來沒有她妹妹存在的話，她可曾愛過，知道那種除了對方，什麼也不是的心情。她被自己嚇得打了個冷顫，美穗伸出手來抱住她的頭，把她按在自己胸口上，然後，很溫柔的，透過皮膚和層層血肉，感覺著跳動。  
　　「聽到什麼了嗎？」美穗問，輕柔的回音在浴室裡低迴，最後通通竄進她的耳中。  
　　燙熱的血液打進耳廓，不知是因為美穗的心跳灌入體內、還是因為美穗的聲音灌進體內的緣故。她妹妹的聲音一向乾淨無辜，此刻聽來卻有些黏膩，令人焦躁的酸楚。她想起在耳機裡傳來的美穗的聲音，從麥克風經電磁訊號轉換，品質堪慮的擴大機使之失真，儘管如此還是令她心臟鼓動的聲音，耳朵變成了性器，透過這樣一說一聽的行徑來反覆侵犯美穗的聲帶、美穗的性格，沉溺在快感之中無法自拔。  
　　「我也覺得妳會到很遠的地方去啊。」她哽咽的說。  
　　真穗認為人生就是忍耐，妳要忍受妳知道的事，妳碰到的事，別人告訴妳的事。雖然看來憋屈，但她相信一時的忍耐絕對可以換來最後的勝利。  
　　──但美穗依然沒有得到幸福。  
　　妹妹所獲得的一切，都是因為她專注安靜，不沾暴戾之氣，不計較門派體系，不張揚自我。跟自己一點關係也沒有，美穗卻還是說著：謝謝姊姊，總是這麼說著：謝謝姊姊。如果那一剎那是能被保存著，或是置放在某一個妳想到的時候就會去開啟的角落，真穗肯定會那麼做的，肯定還會不時的經由回味來自我滿足。  
　　但是美穗沒有得到幸福。  
　　沒有得到幸福。沒錯，是出自於本人的否定。  
　　「……別發出聲音，我不知道外面能不能聽見。」她發話，連自己都為之戰慄。  
　　手指侵入美穗溫暖的體內時，真穗覺得自己要真正意義上的瘋掉了，可還是得全神貫注保持著意識以免弄痛了對方。她感受著阻力一點一點地向內推，一邊聽著耳邊美穗壓抑的喘息聲，有時妹妹會不輕不重地咬在自己的肩膀上，手指在裡面，依然能感受到心臟搏動，明明將手貼在頸動脈也能感覺得到的，她卻感動得幾乎要落淚。  
　　離開浴室之後，她把妹妹包在浴衣裡帶回自己房間，已經跟下午時橘色的夕陽不一樣，房間裡是全黑的。她把美穗擦乾，身體…和頭髮，在頭髮還沒來得及全擦乾之前，她忍不住了，又吻上去，吻得又急卻又長。把毛巾扔開，右手再次往下探，美穗緊緊抱住她，在美穗的懷抱中她不斷下沉，直到觸及對方最深處的柔軟的海床，她不再想任何事情了。  
　　美穗帶著哭腔呻吟著，喊她姊姊，所以她不再想任何事情了。

　　真穗躺著的角度看不太清楚掛在牆上的時鐘，也不想起身，但她推估現在大概快要十二點了吧。屋外的雨還在下，閃電剎那之間照亮了整個房間，然後是雷劈下來，威嚴帶著慍怒的巨響，趴在她胸口的美穗一動也不動地輕聲說：  
　　「雖然妳說只要我能幸福就好了……我的幸福裡面，卻有姊姊的存在。」  
　　真穗用手輕輕撫摩那白皙光滑的裸背，又一次閃電，又一次雷聲。她感到美穗有些害怕，卻依然不動地趴著，將手環在她的頸側。第三次打雷時，真穗偏過頭去吻她，心裡想：  
　　──可是妳看，連神都生氣了。


End file.
